


[ツイステ | ジェイアズ] 以契約之名

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 以Jade本身沒有魔法為前題的海寮入學前相處
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

。 **Jade本身沒有魔力** 的前題設定  
。請再讀一次上方並確認沒有問題  
。一堆我流私設

01.  
『如果可以在這種學校上課，一定會很有趣吧。』  
這句看似不經意的話就是一切的開端。  
那時他們是在做甚麼呢，好像是在聽更為年長的人魚回來海底分享關於陸地的資訊吧。  
和早已熟悉的珊瑚之海不一樣，全然未知的那個世界確實足以引起年輕人魚們的好奇，尤其是對於他們這些熱愛有趣事物的人而言。

『那就考上去吧，我來教你們魔法。』  
Azul說得理所當然，他們三個之間卻誰都沒想起一個更為基礎的問題——那所學校只會接收有魔力的存在作為學生，而魔力的有無，則是一個在出生時已經注定的事。  
即使再怎麼進行鑽研，似乎沒有魔力的自己大概也只能止步於調合吧。

是該面對分離的時候了。

蓋上記載著魔導式的厚厚卷宗，Jade看向正因為魔法暴走而大笑的Floyd，還有氣得正在往自己方向移動的Azul，勾出了笑容。

「這就失去耐心了嗎，Azul？」  
「Floyd真的是太隨性了！」  
以尾鰭甩走了散落於地再也沒有用處的貝殼，清掃出足以讓Azul休息的平坦位置，Jade看著Azul那因為生氣而變得更圓鼓鼓的臉，默默地補上希望他們以後至少能和平相處的祝福。  
「他這樣無法捉摸不也很有趣嗎？」  
「一點也不！」  
回話時也許著實太過激動，Azul身邊的海水也被他染黑了一片。  
黑墨落在外皮上會稍微有點刺刺的感覺，但就連這點，在分開以後也會變成懷念的素材吧。  
輕笑著拍了拍Azul權當安撫，順便帶他閃過差點整尾撞過來的Floyd，也許該道別了的念頭再一次地躍現於腦海之中。

「你們的話一定可以成功入學吧。」  
向著大概是正在檢視自己筆記的Azul發出了感歎，Jade與此同時地攔下游了回來正想要開始進行干擾的Floyd。  
Azul認真的時候討厭被騷擾，雖然有時候連自己都會忍不住去逗他，不過，不是今天。  
他剛剛在一扇空白的貝殼上寫下了關於自己不可能和他一起升學的理由，Azul應該很快就會讀到。

「Jade，是『我們』。」  
間隔片刻，Azul才像是回應Jade的感歎般，以堅定的語氣這麼地說著。  
記述原因的貝殼被Azul壓得粉碎，他看向Jade的澄藍雙眼當中依然沒有帶上半絲猶豫。

如果是Azul的話，說不定真的會有辦法。

留下這渺小的希望，準備離開的Azul向雙子道了別，卻沒有回應他們的那一句『明天見』。

02.  
他們確實也沒有在第二天相見。  
不止第二天，在那之後的好一段時間，Azul都沒有回到學校，就算到了他的家門口，也同樣避而不見。

「小章魚好久沒出現了，好無聊——。」  
「Jade，他是不是背著我們做甚麼有趣的事啊？」  
「我不知道呢。」  
整理好了要給Azul的筆記，Jade邊向學校資料室移動，邊虛應著Floyd的話。  
不知道底細的Floyd難免會產生疑問，但大致可以猜到Azul在做甚麼的Jade卻也沒打算解答Floyd的疑問。  
他無法推測Floyd知道這件事後的反應，Jade希望他能選擇未知，卻也清楚他從來無法干涉Floyd的決定。  
只能把希望全都寄託在Azul身上。  
而這也是Jade最近埋頭研究變身藥的理由——好歹多少地分擔Azul所需要處理的其他問題。

「乾脆弄爆他的蛸壺迫他出來吧。」  
「那可不行，Floyd，這時候要像個乖孩子那樣給點耐心。」  
身旁的Floyd發出了不滿的聲音，放任的話說不定他真的會跑去破壞Azul的家。  
回過了身，在Floyd的『怎麼了嗎』之下，Jade向他提出了不如去前幾天發現的新珊瑚礁那裡探險的提議。  
希望Azul不會需要太多時間吧。

在心裡這麼地祈願著的Jade，確認了身旁Floyd的狀態以後，悄悄地盤算著要不要以遞送筆記為借口，獨個去探視一下那閉門不出的章魚，順便確認事情的發展程度。

03.  
「簽了這個。」  
當Azul終於把那一張黃金的契約書放到自己眼前時，Jade立即在他的面前，誇張地、刻意地表現出了驚訝，然後換來Azul的一個白眼。

從Azul手上接過契約細讀，和他以前見過的黃金契約相比，這張的條款可謂相當簡陋。  
只要簽下名字就能共享Azul少部份的魔力，而代價則是作為隨侍跟在Azul的身旁，直至Azul宣告結束為止。  
是幾乎連現狀都不用改變，對Jade而言非常有利的契約。

「想不到你這麼喜歡我。」  
故意地挑選了最為曖昧的說法，被攻擊的人也如他所願地偏過了頭，僅餘那像是有著自主意識般的腳輕輕地纏上了自己的尾鰭。  
當事人也不知道有沒有留意到自己已經被出賣，只是在那邊嘀嘀咕咕地繼續自言自語。

「……總之我只是想把麻煩的工作都扔給你。再說，」  
結束了強行給自己找理由的行為，總算想起了更根本原因的Azul，回過了頭，理直氣壯地提出了異議。  
「這本來就是你的願望吧！」

的確如此。  
輕笑著附和的Jade，在薄薄的金色契約上寫下了自己的名字，再看著它自動卷起回到了Azul的手中。  
Azul很喜歡這個小把戲般的儀式感，所以老是不厭其煩地替他的每一張契約施下這小小的咒語。  
「契約成立，請對我溫柔一點啊，Azul。」  
「Jade，離畢業可是只有三個月了，你還是覺悟吧。」  
像是取得了短暫的勝利般，Azul心情愉快地笑著下了戰書，在Jade的『那可真是困擾』之中，盤算起能最快速地讓對方掌控魔力的方法。

04.  
「通知函都收到了吧？」  
「多虧了Azul呢。」  
「Azul這不是很厲害嘛。」  
看著雙子手上同樣的黑色信函，Azul點了點頭接受著雙子的認可，甚至沒發現到Floyd對自己的稱呼在不知何時已經從『小章魚』轉變成名字。

「那麼接下來就是變身藥的問題……」  
「變身藥的話我已經準備好了。怎樣？要試一下嗎？」  
接續了Azul的話，Jade在某個石縫之下拿出了自己早已準備好的變身藥水，交到了同伴的手中。

盛在玻璃瓶中的藥水有著詭異的顏色，光憑想像完全無法模擬出實際的味道。  
從來沒看到過變身藥的實物，自然也無法知道這東西是否至少在外表上與它相同。  
把那瓶可疑的東西拿在手上翻來覆去地檢查，哪怕是因此而皺起了眉，Azul最後還是選擇了相信。  
相信自己的決定，和相信那個被自己所選擇的Jade。

「明天去接近岸邊的地方實驗一下。」  
晃了晃手上的玻璃瓶子，Azul向不知為何正帶著期待笑意的雙子下了指令。  
「順利的話，就該來學習怎樣更像一個人類。」

Add.

穿著幾近全黑的式典服，Jade看著眼前在鏡中浮現的那張面具，多多少少的，還是感到了一絲緊張。  
Azul，他現在名義上的領導者，在稍早以前給Jade交下了必須和他同寮的任務。  
決定分寮的是眼前的鏡子，而分寮的準則則無法明確，在這種情況之下，即使是Jade也實在沒有找到可以確切地達到要求的方法。  
他只能站在這個地方，邊祈願邊準備好隨機應變。

「這個魔力……」  
眼前的那張臉似乎是陷入了思考之中。  
魔力的波動應該每個人都不一樣，但自己和其他人不一樣，身上有的只是從Azul那裡借來的魔力——一個甚至可以讓他立即被逐離學園的限制。  
他抬起了手，把右手的食指壓到唇上，爾後咧嘴而笑。

『來談個交易吧。』


	2. [ジェイアズ] 附加條約

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 根據「以契約之名」為前題, 第三章主線的延伸

「你也該振作起來了吧？」  
「Azul現在這樣超遜的。」  
背著似乎還在意志消沉的Azul，Jade邊踏著回餐廳的腳步，邊以也不知道是鼓勵還是挖苦的語氣，向Azul這麼的說著。而跟在旁邊，雙手墊在自己腦後的Floyd，也隨著他的兄弟予以了相應的附和。

「……我。」  
「甚麼？」  
趴在Jade背上的Azul發出了細細的嗚咽聲，像是想要反駁又找不到可以反駁的地方。  
他發出了細細碎碎的聲音，嘀嘀咕咕的，甚至連背著他的Jade都聽不清楚。  
發出了疑惑的詢問，Azul停頓了半刻，深深地吸了一口氣。

「反正你們就是看不起我！」  
把想說的話再次大聲地說了出來，Azul看著走在旁邊的Floyd用雙手蓋上了耳朵，眨了眨眼，又再度把頭埋到背著自己那人的頸邊。  
低低地留下了一句用以表達歉意的話，但針對的原因是吵到了對方還是其他事情則是未有闡明。

Jade招牌般的輕笑聲溜進了Azul的耳裡，他甚至能想像自己臉上的熱度透過接觸傳到了對方的身上。  
一定是太過虛弱才會無法像以往一樣武裝起自己，所以才會完全倒退成以前最醜陋的時刻。  
為自己那難得外顯的情緒找了個藉口，隨著門被打開的聲音，一直被掛在同伴背上的身體，終於陷進了VIP房柔軟的沙發之中。

因為方才的惱羞而起的紅暈和尚未抹乾淨的淚痕斑駁地落在Azul的臉上，原本精緻的面容現在幾乎可以用亂七八糟來形容。  
維持著有禮的笑意拉開了彼此間的距離，Jade抬起頭以後，立即喊起了兄弟的名字。

「Floyd，可以麻煩你先去打點一下店的事嗎，我和Azul很快就會過去。」  
「真的很快？」  
「我保證。」  
明明說著『Jade經常話不算話啦』這樣的抱怨，Floyd還是聽從了Jade的安排，從房中離開。  
大概是對於將要發生的事有所猜測才會那麼聽話吧，不論猜測是否正確，Jade都沒有要向Floyd坦誠和確認的打算。  
這種像是翻過肚子把弱點暴露出來的行為，他Jade可敬謝不敏。

「好了，Azul，來重新簽契約吧，否則的話也許會出現大問題。」  
稍微彎下腰俯視開始在沙發上團成一球的Azul，Jade以自認為最誠懇的聲音，提醒著他或許還有一件必須的事未處理。  
Night Raven College是所魔法學校，原則上不應該存在不能使用魔法的人，而據Jade所知道的，這樣的存在只有兩例——與Grim二位一體的監督生，和這個借用了Azul魔力的自己。  
Octavinelle的副寮長竟然是個連魔力都沒有的人，要是被誰發現，應該會很麻煩吧。  
儘管他也很想要看一下這樣的情況下Azul和他的兄弟會有怎樣的應對，但要離開現在這個能隨時得到樂趣的位置也非他所願。  
只要稍微秤一下，天秤會倒向哪邊其實顯而易見。

「啊？啊，對。」  
放開了原本還抱著膝蓋的雙手，Azul從虛空之中化出了金黃色的契約書，爾後直接把依然空白的契約書塞到了Jade的手上。  
「這是讓我自行填寫的意思嗎？還真是個任性的契約者。」

交出契約書的人在語句之間又把頭重新埋進了膝蓋之上，Azul的態度像是完全不打算要和任何人再加以接觸。  
平常的話大抵就會採取甚麼強硬手段去應對了，不過今天看在他損失慘重還剛暴走完的份上， Jade也難得地拿出了慈悲之心來饒過對方。  
原本契約書的內容一直印刻在腦海之中，只是簡單地騰寫一遍完全不是甚麼難事——即使這件事相當無趣，但Jade還是下了這樣的決定，至於其他的部份則等Azul回復了再討回來就好。  
以自身的勞力和陪伴作為代價於在學期間借用Azul魔力，期限列為到Azul宣告結束為止，呼呼地笑了兩聲的Jade，在下一行加上了原本所不存在的，「即使契約被毀也依然生效」。  
簽下名字，契約化為了光點再於Azul身邊聚攏。新的演出方式比以前的更為夢幻，會在這種無所謂的地方也下了苦功，確實是Azul的風格。  
「你是同情我嗎。」  
「我只是沒有欺負一條瀕死章魚的嗜好。」  
章魚球依然沒有要鬆綁的意思，而判斷自己繼續留在這裡也對事情毫無幫助的Jade，嘆了一口氣，伸出手揉亂了Azul的頭髮，在他來得及反應以前走出了他的視野之中。  
「好了，我得在Floyd厭煩之前回去，你把東西收好就出來。」  
將要離開以前，Jade回過了頭，向依然沒有甚麼動靜的Azul這麼說著。  
房間的門在細小的聲響之後被徹底關上，一度傳入的嘈雜聲音再次被阻擋了在空間以外的地方。  
終於鬆開了身體的Azul，把頭往後擱到了沙發的靠背之上，空著的手再度拿起那張薄薄的契約書放到了自己的眼前。  
端正但有點傾斜的字體和寫下契約的那人的本質一致，就連這種不願承認的無端關心也和本人一模一樣。  
緩緩地閉上眼再睜開，Azul抿著嘴，像是有點不甘願般地，把合約摺成了四折，收進了襯衣的口袋之中，那個最貼近心臟的地方。


End file.
